Mrs Charming
by Fidyagami
Summary: Chapter3: Dingin, kasar, tidak seksi, siapa sih yang mau mengajaknya kencan kalau tidak karena melihat dari latar kebangsawanannya? Sementara Kaien lagi menaruh keberuntungannya pada Ichigo. Tapi, tidak begini juga cara pria yang memiliki selera humor yang buruk itu. Warning: Just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

 **Warning (s) : AU, OOC, misstypo (s) just for fun!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati beberapa pilihan perjodohan yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kuchiki, akhirnya Rukia mendapatkan keputusannya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari beberapa lembar foto keluarga—foto si calon pria—yang tentunya sekelas bangsawan. Eh, paling-paling di bawah dari standar mereka sedikit, tidak masalah selama mereka yang direstui oleh tetua Kuchiki memiliki daftar riwayat bersih dari yang namanya keluarga korupsi. Tentu saja dari beberapa keluarga yang disarankan ada bagian dari anggota DPR, pejabat serta perangkat kekerajaan turun menurun dari jaman edo Jepang (Rukia pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan kaum primitif dari jaman turun menurun kekaisaran Jepang, sudah cukup aturan di keluarga Kuchiki membebaninya)

Anggap saja kakaknya masih belum setuju dengan keputusan Rukia pada akhirnya, Byakuya tidak menyangka Rukia akan memulai langkah baru dengan menikah. Sebagai adik yang paling disayanginya, satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang ini. Jika ia sudah menikah tentu saja akan dibawa oleh sang suami. Byakuya belum siap akan hal itu.

Apa dia sudah gila? Umur Rukia hampir dua puluh delapan tahun dan ini sudah cukup tua jika disandingkan dengan teman masa SD-nya dulu. Kalau harus pergi ke acara alumni, tujuh puluh persen teman wanitanya pasti sudah menggendong anak, dua puluh persen baru berumah tangga, sementara sepuluh persennya lagi—yaaa, mereka penganut ajaran golput. Golongan putih menentang pernikahan. Kaum wanita yang seperti itu cukup lumayan banyak _kok_ , dan Rukia tidak ingin tergabung ke grup nista itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal angka dua puluh delapan tahun, siapa yang percaya dengan itu? Oh, kadang badan pendek langsing selalu memiliki kekutan jika umur sudah cukup tua. Dan saat itu pula Rukia selalu merutuki Yuroichi yang memiliki badan—atau orang biasa menyebutnya boros fisik—Rukia boleh menang dalam hal itu. tapi, kembali pada status yang disandangnya: _jomblo_ , kadang dikira anak SMP, kasar, dingin, tidak seksi, cowok mana yang mau mengajaknya berkencan kalau tidak melihat dari latar belakang kebangsawanannya?

"Jadi, kau Kuchiki Rukia?" mata madu Ichigo nyaris keluar karena kerutan di antara ke dua alis itu seperti ingin mendorongnya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga." Ichigo tidak menyangka. Terkadang sepupunya Kaien selalu menjerumuskan ke hal-hal yang kurang rasional. Contohnya sekarang, anggap saja ini kencan buta yang mendadak—yang dilakukan di kantin rumah sakit tempat dirinya bekerja. Bersyukur dalam kantin ini cukup sepi. Jangan salahkan jas putih yang masih dipakainya sekarang. Ini semua ulah sepupunya yang benar-benar kurang ajar itu.

"Baguslah," Rukia membuka suara arogan seperti biasanya.

Tidak, sepertinya Rukia-lah yang bermasalah untuk sekarang ini. Diperhatikannya lagi pemuda berambut jingga mencolok di hadapannya itu. Permasalahannya bukan terletak, apakah pria itu salah masuk salon kemarin. Atau jingga memang warna _favorite_ -nya—sehingga ia mendadak merubah warna rambut itu?

Tangannya membuka tas, mengambil sebuah foto yang pernah dipilihnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tuh, kan memang bukan.

"Apa kau sengaja mengecat rambutmu seperti itu? Lebih cocok menurutku saat kau memiliki rambut berwarna hitam."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. Wanita ini, apa sedang melantur? Bisa jadi ia juga salah paham. Oh kemungkinan memang begitu. "Rambutku memang dari dulu seperti ini? Ada yang salah?"

Rukia menaruh foto di atas meja. Menggesernya ke depan sehingga si rambut jingga itu bisa melihat. _For the God sake_ , memang wanita ini adalah teman kencan Kaien awalnya. Dan kenapa pula Kaien tidak menjelaskan ini dari awal?

"Tunggu dulu, biar aku jelaskan." Ichigo berusaha tenang, tidak mungkin saja kan, wanita bangsawan ini kecewa setelah bertemu dengan dirinya? Selama ini, Ichigo selalu sukses pada setiap kencan buta. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, sementara foto ini adalah Kaien Shiba, dia sepupuku. Apa kau belum tahu?"

"Loh, seharusnya aku menemui Kaien Shiba hari ini. Kenapa malah kau?"

Ini memang masalahnya. "Kaien tidak menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak."

Ichigo membatin sambil menggeram. Matilah kau Kaien, paling setelah ini memberinya satu tinjuan cukup untuk menghentikannya tertawa. "Baiklah, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar, sialahkan pesan makanan atau minuman."

* * *

" _Loh, kukira kau seharusnya berterimakasih?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau ikut perjodohan ini?" menelpon di dalam wc adalah pilihan singkat yang diambilnya. Memandang kaca sembari berbicara di dalam telepon, siapa juga yang peduli dengan yang dilakukan pria jingga itu di dalam sana. Dan seharusnya Ichigo tidak melakukan ini, kemungkinan ada beberapa pria menunggunya untuk menggunakan toilet juga.

" _Hahaha, tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dia cewek terpelajar, Ichigo. Aku tidak menyangka akan terpilih menjadi seseorang yang beruntung dalam perjodohan keluarganya."_

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Seharusnya kau berada di posisiku sekarang." Mata Ichigo menyipit.

" _Baiklah awalnya memang salahku, karena aku langsung saja setuju menerima tawaran ayahku untuk ikut perjodohan itu_." Kaien mencoba menjelaskan. Mengerti atau tidak, semua sudah kepalang basah. Tidak mungkin saja kan tiba-tiba ia datang ke sana dan mengatakan: Maaf, aku hanya iseng saja ikut perjodohan ini, aku tidak menyangka anda memilih saya. Dan sebagai gantinya biar sepupuku menggantikanku. Beres, kan? Semua itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

" _Kau tahu kan, aku sudah punya pacar? Masa aku harus mengikuti perjodohan ini. Lagipula wajah kita mirip, dia tidak akan—_ "

"Kata siapa?" sela Ichigo cepat.

" _Ya sudah, hanya mengajak dia bicara kan gampang. Tanya apa favorite-nya, bukannya kau paling ahli dalam masalah ini_?"

"Tapi tidak dengan gadis bangsawan, bodoh! Ini sepertinya formal sekali. Kenapa juga kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

" _Soal itu aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan setuju._ "

Ichigo bisa menebak, pasti di seberang sana Kaien sedang nyengir dengan lebarnya. "Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dan kesini menjelaskan semua."

" _Sebenarnya aku sibuk. Kau langsung kabur saja dari sana kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka. Coba dulu buat alasan."_

"Loh, ini kan salahmu. Kau harus ke sini memberikan penjelasan biar kita sama-sama keluar dari situasi ini."

" _Kau mau kalau aku kesana lalu bilang: Ichigo nenek kita meninggal! Terus langsung membawamu pulang. Mustahil sekali, kan_?" tawa Kaien pecah dari seberang. Iya, Ichigo tahu, terkadang selera humornya benar-benar buruk.

Belum ada lagi jawaban dari Ichigo sampai pria berselera humor jelek itu menghentikan tawanya. " _Ichigo?_ " panggilnya lagi untuk meyakinkan sepupunya masih berada di sana. " _Kau tidak benar-benar menyuruhku melakukan itu, kan_ _?_ "

Tanpa persetujuan Kaien, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Ya, sudahlah, Ichigo akan ke sana saja untuk memenuhi tawaran Kaien yang terbilang cukup nekat ini. Ichigo sebenarnya sadar diri, sebenarnya ia atau siapapun tidak pernah mendaftarkan dirinya ke perjodohan yang dibuka oleh bangsawan Kuchiki. Lagipula kalau mau dilihat apa yang dipunyanya saat ini—oh, sungguh ia hanya rakyat biasa yang tidak kaya, tidak juga miskin. Ichigo paling anti jika dibilang miskin.

"Oh, kau suka kopi ternyata."

Basa-basi yang dikeluarkan Ichigo setelah menarik lagi kursi tempat duduknya ternyata tidak membuat Rukia menarik senyumnya. Kepala Rukia hanya terangkat menatapnya biasa saja. Ah, dia sudah kembali dari toilet—Rukia sempat berfikiran pria ini kabur meninggalkannya. Eh, laki-laki mana yang tega melakukan itu untuk dirinya?

"Semua orang suka kopi."

"Kalau aku tidak terlalu," Ichigo memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan meja makan di samping mereka. Kebetulan dirinya belum memesan, ichigo maklum sih Rukia tidak memesankan sesuatu untuknya. "Aku pesan jus _strawberry._ "

Mendengar itu, salah satu sudut bibir Rukia berkedut. Oh, wajar saja. Arti namanya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari kata _strawberry_.

"Jadi, kau bukan Kaien?" Rukia hanya meyakinkan untuk sekali lagi.

"Maafkan atas kesalahpahaman ini," ujar Ichigo, sementara otaknya mencerna kata apa yang pas untuk dijadikan sebagai alasan yang rasional tentunya. Siapa tahu jika ia salah bicara mungkin masuk penjara?

"Tetua menyuruhku memilih sendiri dan menemui orang yang kupilih langsung, dan aku juga meminta agar kegiatan ini dilakukan tidak seformal mungkin. Sepertinya aku salah mengambil pilihan."

Rukia sudah mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Paling pria yang mengaku dokter di depannya ini mempermainkan keluarganya. Tangannya menutup tas dan mengalungkannya ke bahu, bersiap akan berdiri. Seharusnya juga pertemuan ini tidak dilakukan di sini. Oh, memalukan sekali. "Aku ke toilet sebentar, silahkan pesan makanan dulu."

Ichigo kira Rukia akan menyiramnya dengan isi yang ada di dalam cangkirnya.

* * *

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut perjodohan, dilakukan di tempat umum, lalu tidak dihargai. _Apa kata nii-sama_ kalau dia sampai tahu?"

Kini giliran Rukia menggunakan toilet kantin rumah sakit untuk menelpon pelayan pribadinya. Semua ini sebenarnya terjadi atas dukungan si pelayan itu. Bodohnya ia mengikuti dan sekarang harus menunggu sang pelayan untuk menjemputnya.

" _Rukia-sama memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"_ Shirayuki belum mengerti, seharusnya tadi ia menunggui saja sang nona di sana dan mengintai setiap momen yang ada. "Bukankah kau sudah setuju awalnya?"

"Jemput aku sekarang, ini benar-benar memalukan. Pria itu!" Rukia mengacak rambutnya setengah frustasi, "Pria itu sudah mempermainkanku!"

" _Berani sekali dia!"_

"Yang menemuiku hari ini bukan Kaien Shiba, dasar pria tidak tahu terimakasih."

" _Memangnya siapa yang datang? Pelayannya?_ "

"Siapa yang peduli siapa dia? Pokoknya aku minta dijemput sekarang. Aku tunggu lima menit."

Beberapa detik Shirayuki terdiam, ia sebenarnya belum bisa menjemput sang nona karena baru saja mobil mereka sampai ke mansion, dan lagipula sang sopir sudah pergi entah kemana. Sementara situasi di luar toilet ada seorang perempuan yang hampir kesal karena Rukia tak kunjung keluar.

"Apa masih lama?"

Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari luar toilet. Tsk, mentang-mentang toilet gratis.

" _Akan sangat tidak sopan jika anda pulang begitu saja_."

"Bukannya dia yang lebih tidak sopan?"

" _Sebenarnya kami bisa menjemput anda, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi, saya harap anda mengerti."_

Lebih baik ia matikan saja telepon itu daripada emosi bertambah lagi.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak memesan sesuatu?" Ichigo hanya menawarkan karena dilihatnya sedari tadi Rukia hanya menyesap kopi. Apa wanita itu biasa mengkonsumsi kopi? Apa ia tidak susah tidur setiap malam?

"Aku tidak lapar." Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan. Lama sekali Shirayuki menjemput. Sementara di sini ia masih harus terjebak dengan seseorang yang salah.

"Apa kau marah pada keluarga kami? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. Memang kata itu yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kenapa telat sekali? "Entahlah, kurasa jika keluargaku tahu akan hal ini mereka pasti merasa tersinggung."

"Kalau begitu aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyesal. Tapi tenang saja, aku terlalu sibuk untuk menuntut kalian"

Selain pendek dia juga dingin, ok. Dari dulu tidak ada satupun wanita yang bersikap dingin padanya. Sekalipun itu Orihime perawat seksi di rumah sakit ini. "Oh, kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih." Entah kenapa nada suara Ichigo merasa tidak senang dengan keangkuhan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Kalau tahu jadinya akan begini—akan saling berperang dingin, lebih baik Ichigo setuju saja dengan tawaran Kaien yang mengharuskannya—ia lari kemari sambil teriak: Ichigo, nenek kita meninggal! Kan selesai urusannya sekarang.

"Aku doa kan semoga perjodohanmu untuk ke depannya lebih baik dan berjalan lancar."

Rukia belum segera menjawab doa yang terdengar sarkastik itu, ia memandangi pria itu di kedua iris mata besarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu buruk. Berhubung _mood_ ini sudah jatuh ke dasar, yang ada hanyalah kekesalan. Setampan apa sih pria yang dipilihnya itu—yang bernama Kaien. Cih, paling-paling pria yang mengaku sok keren saja.

"Terima kasih," Rukia membuka suara pada akhirnya. "Kalau kau ingin kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang, aku tidak masalah."

Apa wanita ini sedang mengusirnya? "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak masalah. Aku sedang menunggu Shirayuki. Dia akan menjemputku segera." Ini sudah menit kesepuluh dari Rukia menutup telepon tadi. Masih ada dua puluh menit yang harus dilewatinya di sini. benar-benar terasa lama.

Tentu saja Ichigo harus merutuki dirinya sendiri, menggantikan peran si sepupu yang humornya jelek sekali itu. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan wanita seperti ini. Ini salah. Seharusnya dalam kondisi apapun wanita haruslah dihormati. Pasti senang, kan kalau ibu kita bisa dihormati orang lain? Kalau saja Kaien punya saudara perempuan, siap-siap saja ia kena hukum karma.

"Atau aku antar saja kau pulang?"

.

つ づ く

.

 **(A/N)**

 _Awalnya cerita ini mau aku updet pas ada event #Bleach Movie Festival dan mengambil salah satu scane dari film di youtube punya Raditya Dika yang berjudul Malam Minggu Miko. Awalnya keseluruhan ceritanya mirip banget sama episod yang berjudul: Hari Penembakan Sasha. Tapi, karena eventnya udah lewat, ceritanya belum kelar. Mending aku ubah saja dan hanya mengambil kata : Mik, nenek lo meninggal! Terkadang Kaien koplak juga, kan? *getoked*  
_

 _Okay, setelah aku rombak dan baca lagi, pfft yes yes, i know what reders think XD_

 _Thanks for reading dan tulislah sesuatu untuk saya gahahah!  
_

 _Salam._

 _Fidy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Warning: for fun only (tidak ada menyinggung kemana pun), OOC, AU, typo (s), terselip beberapa kata tidak baku. Urakkan and creazy enough. Author sedang pusing dengan proposal. Jadi harap dimaklumi buat yang sudah terlanjur membacanya(ngeles)**

* * *

.

.

.

Ichigo memang memiliki riwayat kencan buta yang selalu sukses. Tapi, sekali dua kali memang pernah sih ada kejanggalan dari pihak wanita. Terakhir kali ia menjalani kencan buta sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Itu benar-benar pernah menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Ia yakin sekali, wanita yang akan ia temui adalah wanita cantik, anggun, kalem, pintar masak, tidak suka MSG seperti ibunya dan tidak jijik saat menyikat WC.

Iya, semua spekulasinya memang benar. Wanita itu bahkan pintar melakukan sikap lilin sambil main game Hay Day. Tapi, dari semua kelebihannya ternyata wanita itu punya maksud lain untuk berjumpa dengan Ichigo. Dengan sangat disayangkan, dia (sebut saja namanya dengan inisial MR) adalah salah satu anggota dari bisnis MLM—yang benar-benar sangat disesalkan harus menyeret Ichigo dari duduk di kafe pinggir jalan—menuju ke ruko kecil lantai dua untuk menghadiri sebuah acara yang namanya seminar sukses.

Apa kabar?

Dahsyat!

Ichigo harus kabur diam-diam ketika lampu ruangan dimatikan saat film dokumentasi seminar diputar. Tentunya dengan alasan: ibunya menyuruhnya pulang sesegera mungkin karena gigi palsu kakeknya tertinggal di dalam mobilnya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Ichigo lupa kalau ia tidak punya kakek.

Siapa yang peduli? Yang penting ia bisa lepas dari MR lalu pulang dengan perasaan yang sudah terkhianati—tentu saja Ichigo tidak memerlukannya lagi dan segera menghapus kontak wanita itu. Ia bersumpah, akan mengintrogasi setiap kenalannya sampai ke akar agar tidak lagi terulang seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

Pria yang tampan sepertinya saja terbodohi? Apalagi pria yang memiliki muka di bawa standar. Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita yang dikenalnya dari hasil kencan butanya barusan. Wanita itu ngakunya bangsawan tapi pendek, menyebalkan, kalau dilihat-lihat ia manis juga.

Ini semua karena kesalahan Kaien. Dan yang terpenting adalah Rukia kaya raya bukan karena ngakunya bisnis MLM, kan? Syukurlah, Ichigo benar-benar trauma dengan hal itu.

Mobil Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Ah, sekaya apapun dia jangan langsung percaya apalagi tergoda. Jangan percaya dengan pertemuan pertama, dengan cara yang tidak direncakan seperti ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa sembarangan membawa pria ke dalam rumah."

Iya, seharusnya memang begitu. Karena Shirayuki tak kunjung menjemput maka inilah yang sudah terjadi. Tidak. Rukia tidak akan pernah yang namanya untuk menelpon taxi (apalagi menggunakan aplikasi jasa gojek) dan meminta kendaraan umum itu mengantarnya pulang. Itu tidak efisien, tidak efektif dan sedikit bertele-tele. Ia bisa menebak sang supir pasti akan histeris—bisa saja pak supir minta _selfie_ bareng di dalam taxi dengan _hastag_ 'gadis bangsawan', bangsawan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia dan blah blah. Rukia pasti sudah kelewat percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu turunlah. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

"Baik, terimakasih kalau begitu!" dengan arogannya Rukia menarik tasnya, membuka pintu keluar dari dalam mobil Kurosaki Ichigo—iya, bukan mobil orang yang bernama Kaien Shiba yang memiliki selera humor yang buruk itu.

Rukia ingin membanting pintu mobil itu tapi, ia sadar ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di belakang mobil ini. Tentu saja itu kakak kandungnya. Seseorang yang ia sebut-sebut dengan ungkapan _nii-sama_.

 _Nii-sama_ keluar dari dalam mobil. Rukia penasaran darimana kakaknya itu pulang. Apakah ia tidak mengurus kantor hari ini?

Rukia memberi kode dengan dagunya kepada Ichigo untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Ichigo belum mengerti maksud Rukia awalnya. Tapi, ketika melihat Rukia membungkuk ke arah pria jangkung berambut seperti iklan shampo itu. Ichigo langsung memiliki kesimpulan bahwa pria itu gila hormat.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Ichigo keluar dan memberi hormat pula.

"Jadi, dia adalah calon yang kau pilih?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Kelewat jaim di mata Ichigo.

Rukia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membiarkan dirinya terhina karena sebegitu tidak dihargai lelaki—di hadapan kakaknya tercinta? "Benar, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo ingin memprotes namun Byakuya malah menyela duluan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya masuk?"

Rukia tak menyangka dari perkataan sang kakak barusan, bisa jadi Byakuya menyukai Ichigo.

.

.

.

Ichigo tak menyangka mengapa ia harus masuk ke dalam rumah wanita itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Di dalam ruang tamu ini begitu mencengkamkan, seperti sedang melakukan ujian munaqasah _face to face_ dengan dosen pembimbing ter- _killer_ sekampus.

Sementara wanita yang menjebaknya duduk di sini entah kabur ke mana. Apa boleh sekarang ia mengatakan bahwa Rukia hanya berbohong. Bukan. Ia bukanlah calonnya yang baru saja bertemu hari ini. Ia di sini hanya ingin mengantar Rukia pulang karena kasihan.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Byakuya bertanya setelah ia mengamati Ichigo hampir lima belas menit. Tubuhnya bagus, rambutnya aneh namun masih bisa diterima. Kelihatannya ia gugup, tapi itu hal yang biasa.

"Dokter umum di rumah sakit Karakura. Dan sebenarnya aku ini bukan—"

Byakuya langsung memotong kalimat Ichigo. "Belum kepikiran untuk mengambil jabatan yang lebih spesifik? Penyakit dalam, ahli bedah atau saraf misalnya."

Saraf Ichigo kini malah menengang. Rasanya ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Rencananya sih memang begitu. Mungkin saat umurku sekitar tiga puluh limaan ke atas."

Byakuya mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin Ichigo harus fokus dengan pernikahan dulu daripada karir. Benar-benar pria yang tidak terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan. Bagus juga, dengan begini perhatian Ichigo pada keluarganya nanti cukup terkendali. "Barapa tahun kau lulus kuliah?"

Ichigo mencoba mengingat tahun kapan ia daftar kuliah, dan tahun kapan ia mulai resmi jadi pengangguran. Tunggu dulu, apa pertanyaan ini penting? Pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif. "Lima setengah tahun, mungkin?" bohong sedikit tak apalah, asal saja Byakuya tidak benar-benar ingin mengecek ijazahnya.

"Rentang waktu yang pas untuk menjadi seorang dokter."

Dari kejauhan Rukia melihat ke arah ruang tamu—lokasi kakaknya dan pria Kurosaki itu sedang berbincang. Sudahlah tak apa. Anggap saja ini sebuah penebusan dosa yang dibuat sepupunya sendiri. Syukur-syukur kalau berjalan lancar. Tidak juga tak apa, paling setelah ini Rukia akan mulai bertapa di gua suci.

Saat Rukia akan berbalik, ia mendapati Shirayuki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Astaga, ia kira pelayan setianya itu hantu salju yang tersesat saat musim panas seperti ini.

Shirayuki membungkuk. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tak kunjung datang menjemput nonanya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu membungkuk." Alis Rukia mulai bertaut.

"Maafkan saya, Rukia- _sama_. Sebenarnya kami sudah bersiap akan menjemput. Tapi ..." mata Shirayuki tidak bisa memandang balik mata Rukia. Ketara sekali kalau pelayannya itu mencari-cari alasan.

"Apa?" Rukia menunggu.

Shirayuki tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia membiarkan Rukia menunggu hanya demi membaca sebuah _webtoon thriller_ terbaru—yang tidak bisa ditinggal karena mencengkam, membuat dirinya hampir mati penasaran, sesak napas, dan pegal-linu.

"Tadi saya lihat ada beberapa wartawan di depan rumah kita. Sepertinya dia mau mengintai untuk mencari informasi. Demi berjaga-jaga, kami memutuskan untuk tidak keluar sampai mereka bosan sendiri."

"Oh," jawab Rukia singkat padat, malas dan sedikit curiga.

Shirayuki langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Saya akan mengambilkan teh untuk tamu anda dulu."

"Oh ya, entah mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku takut ia akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada _nii-sama_. Pertemuan Ichigo dan _nii-sama_ seharusnya tidak terjadi. Karena sudah kepalang basah—"

"—ya, saya mengerti."

Daripada Rukia- _sama_ semakin murka dan memutuskan untuk mengganti password wifi miliknya (itu berarti: ia akan kesulitan untuk membaca webtoon), lebih baik wanita berambut biru muda itu beraksi demi melindungi nonanya.

.

.

.

Dua cangkir teh hijau diletakkan ke atas meja. Ichigo melirik isi dari cangkir tersebut. Orang kaya hanya punya teh? Pun porsinya sedikit sekali.

"Silahkan diminum, Tuan." Shirayuki menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan suguhan mata yang mengerikan. Matanya hampir ke luar dan alisnya mendadak menajam. "Jangan lupa, jaga bicaramu demi kebaikkan Rukia- _sama_ ," bisik Shirayuki tajam yang hanya didengar oleh Ichigo.

Wanita berambut biru muda itu menarik dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakang kursi Byakuya agar bisa memelototi Ichigo kapan saja saat lidahnya keseleo.

Memang apa salah Ichigo?

"Silahkan diminum," Byakuya menawari basa-basi. Kemudian tangannya mengangkat gagang cangkir dari tatakannya, menyesapnya dengan tenang. Padahal Ichigo yakin airnya benar-benar panas. Apa lidahnya tidak mudah gosong?

"Te-terimkasih."

Mata Byakuya dapat melihat cangkir teh yang dipegang Ichigo agak bergetar. Sepertinya sangat _nervous_ sekali. Oh, jelas saja. Tidak laki-laki tidak perempuan, tidak ada yang sanggup menghadapi Byakuya. Sepertinya nominasi duda ter- _charming_ tahun ini akan jatuh lagi pada dirinya.

"Setelah pertemuan ini, aku harap kau dapat bertemu dengan ayah. Sayang sekali, beliau sedang ada di luar kota karena suatu pekerjaan."

Bisa tidak sih, Shirayuki menyingkir dulu dari belakang Byakuya. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan, Ichigo jadi tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia bukanlah calon pilihan Rukia. "Tentu, aku akan menunggu sampai beliau pulang."

Shirayuki tersenyum mengangguk seolah berkata: bagus anak pintar dapat seratus.

"Ayah orangnya cukup cerewet. Aku harap kau bisa menyeimbanginya. Wataknya hampir sama dengan Rukia. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala" Byakuya bercerita secara diplomatis. Ia mengatakan seolah dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki watak keras kepala. Padahal Ichigo jelas melihatnya begitu.

"Oh ya, apa motivasimu mengikuti perjodohan ini?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Mo-motivasiku?" saat ia melirik ke arah Shirayuki, wanita itu memperagakan dengan tangannya gerakkan memotong leher. "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah mengagumi Rukia, a-aku pernah bertemu dengannya di sebuah acara ..." karena asal mengarang cerita. Ichigo pun tak tahu acara apa saja yang pernah Rukia datangi.

"Acara apa?"

"Acara seminar MLM. Ya, aku teringat waktu itu Rukia duduk di sampingku dan kami sama-sama pemula yang baru pertama kali datang." Alasan Ichigo terdengar tidak rasional. Buat apa Rukia pernah mengahadiri acara seperti itu?

Shirayuki menepuk jidatnya.

Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya. Jadi, Ichigo dan Rukia pernah saling bertemu pada acara seperti itu? Pantas saja adiknya menjatuhkan pilihan kepada dirinya.

Astaga. Byakuya harus segera membebaskan mereka berdua dari bisnis MLM itu.

 **.**

 **.**

つづく

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MLM : Multi Level Marketing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Peringatan : Totally absurd, AU, tersalip kata nonbaku, typo (s) garing kayak krupuk Palembang. For Fun Only :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian Byakuya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia memutar otak bagaimana caranya menyadarkan diri Rukia agar tidak terlibat dalam bisnis MLM ini.

Dari jaman TK, Byakuya selalu mendukung setiap apa yang ingin Rukia lakukan. Seperti saat ia duduk di bangku SMP, Byakuya mendukungnya dalam lomba memindahkan belut dari empang di belakang sekolah sampai ke dapur kantin untuk diolah menjadi sushi instan.

Dan hasilnya, jangan ditanya. Belut-belut yang sudah terguncang dan terjatuh berkali-kali itu begitu naas di atas gumpalan nasi panas yang dibalut oleh _nori_ kering. Walau begitu Rukia mendapatkan juara tiga. Lumayan sih daripada mendapatkan juara harapan.

Harapan palsu misalnya.

Namun untuk yang kali ini Byakuya benar-benar alergi hanya dengan mendengarnya. Apapun jenis kegiatan itu jangan MLM. Masih banyak kegiatan positif lain yang bisa Rukia lakukan seperti join ke tempat kursus.

Bola lampu di atas kepala Byakuya terlihat bersinar.

Mendatangkan tutor kepada Rukia, untuk mengajarkannya langsung tentang bagaimana caranya berbisnis dan tidak berkedok seperti sales berseragam jas formal? Iya, itu ide cemerlang, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Memilih tutor bergelar Doktor yang sudah mengantongi banyak sertifikat dari bidang pembisnisan? Iya, itu pilihan yang tepat, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kemudian menyuruh Rukia turun tangan sebagai asbos di dalam departemen perusahan keluarga Kuchiki? Oh, tidak. Jangan dulu. Ayahnya pasti tidak akan setuju. Karena bagi sang ayah, wanita itu harus fokus ke urusan rumah tangga.

Atau, panggilkan tutor dalam urusan bidang rumah tangga saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Ichigo yang terjerumus juga dengan bisnis itu? Tentunya mustahil menyuruh Rukia berhenti dari kegiatan itu dan membiarkan Ichigo tetap menjalankannya.

Byakuya mulai galau.

* * *

Inoue Orihime. Siapapun tahu ia adalah perawat terseksi di rumah sakit umum Karakura. Punya wajah oriental, rambut pirang dan body mirip biola spanyol. Jika ia datang ke acara _cosplay_ di alun-alun Karakura dengan masih memakai seragam kerja, orang pasti akan mengira ia sedang _costest_ sebagai hantu suster seksi (penasaran).

Soalnya Orihime selalu penasaran dengan penampilan mereka. Ia pasti nanya-nanya pada setiap _cosplayer_ dengan berbagai pertanyaan: nempah bajunya di penjahit mana? Beli wignya dimana? Sulam alisnya dimana? Beli jenggot palsunya dimana? Dicatok dulu _gak_? Kenapa lebih milih _cosplay_ jadi murid sekolah?

Dan terkadang ia malah salah tanya. Orang-orang maklum sih. Namanya juga suster penasaran.

"Kurosaki- _kuuun_." Dan jangan lupakan sikapnya yang selalu ceria walau sekarang nyatanya adalah tanggal tua. " _Ohayouuu_!" punya suara nyaring harusnya jadi guru TK saja.

Padahal Ichigo yakin Orihime tidak sedang berjaga di stasiun perawat pagi ini. Entah darimana sekarang ia malah melompat ke hadapannya membuat Ichigo langsung mundur selangkah. " _Ohayou_ , Inoue." balas Ichigo setengah terkejut.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, apakah sangat nyenyak?"

Oh, jangan ungkit kejadian soal semalam ataupun yang kemarin. Itu sangat _absurd_. Bahkan ia mengalami mimpi _resign_ sebagai dokter dan lebih memilih bergabung ke perusahaan MLM. Lupakan soal mimpi buruk. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan Kaien segera mungkin tanpa harus membunuhnya.

Baru saja Ichigo akan menjawab pertanyaan Inoue seseorang lebih dulu menyela. "Oh, tentunya ia tidur nyenyak. Soalnya kemarin ia baru berkencan dengan seorang wanita muda. Di kantin rumah sakit ini."

Ekspresi Inoue mendadak lemas mendengarnya. Apa? Ichigo berkencan di kantin rumah sakit? _Kok_ , dia tidak tahu sih?

"Berhentilah menyebarkan gosip, Tatsuki." Ichigo tidak menyangka ada orang yang melihatnya kemarin saat ia duduk berhadapan bersama dengan Rukia. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang disebutnya wanita muda? Tatsuki pasti jantungan jika mengetahui Rukia hampir berkepala tiga.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip? Memang kenyataan, kan?" ujarnya menggoda. "Lain kali jangan kencan di kantin rumah sakit. Mentang-mentan tanggal tua." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tatsuki berjalan menuju ke koridor arah kamar mayat.

Ejekkan Tatsuki benar-benar tepat sasaran. Apalagi suara tawanya yang menjengkelkan itu. Apa Ichigo harus menguncinya dari luar bersama mayat-mayat kesayangannya itu?

"Benarkah itu, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

Ichigo lupa bahwa Inoue masih ada di sana. "Oh ya, aku baru teringat bahwa ada janji dengan pasien pagi ini." Ichigo hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untuk apa juga ia harus memberitahukan hal sebenarnya kepada wanita itu.

Inoue langsung menahan bagian siku baju putih Ichigo. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke wajah Inoue. Alis gadis itu bertaut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar seperti minta penjelasan bahwa semuanya hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Lima detik mereka saling adu pandang sampai Ichigo mulai berseru. "Hei! Ada _cosplayer_ vampir ditabrak ambulan!" tangan Ichigo menunjuk ke arah belakang Inoue—tempat mobil ambulan terparkir mati.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?"

Ichigo langsung kabur ketika Inoue mengalihkan perhatiannya. Huh, nyaris saja.

* * *

Enam buku setebal kamus _oxford_ ditaruh di hadapan Rukia. Tiga buku tentang kunci sukses memanagemen keuangan, dunia perbisnisan dan bagaimana cara menjadi seorang pembisnis.

Dan tiga buku yang lainnya tentang tata cara wanita yang sudah bersuami, mencangkup hal tentang memasak, beres-beres rumah, pendidikan informal pada anak—sampai ke tata cara bergosip bersama tetangga dengan seanggun-anggunnya.

"Apa ini?" padahal Rukia baru saja makan siang. Bukannya mendapat hidangan pencuci mulut, ia malah mendapati buku-buku yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali maksudnya apa.

"Perintah dari Byakuya- _sama_. Mulai hari ini anda akan mengikuti kelas privat setiap dua kali seminggu selama satu bulan," jelas Shirayuki dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" Rukia masih belum mengerti dengan hal ini. Biasanya jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan Byakuya baru memberinya pelajaran tambahan. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Seingatnya tidak ada hal buruk yang sudah terjadi.

"Pertama, karena anda sudah memiliki pilihan calon suami, maka pendidikan menuju ke rumah tangga sangatlah penting."

"Jadi, _nii-sama_ benar-benar setuju aku dengan pria itu?" ujar Rukia tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin karena umur anda sudah dua puluh delapan jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya lagi. Jalani saja apa yang ada di depan mata."

Mata Rukia menyipit. _Ok,_ wanita keturuan Kuchiki memang dilarang menikah di atas umur tiga puluh. Dan beginilah pada akhirnya. Semua pasrah pada waktunya. Sial!

"Memangnya berandalan itu setuju?"

Shirayuki tersenyum membanggakan diri. Tenang saja. Sedikit dipelototi Ichigo bakal nurut _kok._ "Ah, pria mana sih yang akan menolak anda."

Kadang Rukia ingin sekali menampar Shirayuki. Memberikannya kata-kata berlebihan akan mengakibatkan _self confident_ menjadi kurang masuk akal. Salah satunya jalan hanya berpasrah saja.

"Nah, tata krama berumah tangga akan diajarakan pada hari selasa. Hari kamis akan belajar tentang pengetahuan dalam dunia perbisnisan."

"Kapan kelasnya dimulai? Lalu, untuk apa urusan bisnis? Bukankah aku tidak diperbolehkan mengurus pekerjaan kantor?" tanya Rukia beruntun.

Shirayuki menjawabnya secara beruntun pula. "Ya, kelas dimulai mungkin kamis ini. Urusan bisnis tentu saja termasuk dalam kurikulum anda karena MLM itu tidak cocok untuk kita. Maka dari itu Byakuya- _sama_ memberikan pengetahuan ini agar kalian tidak tersesat ke jalan yang salah."

Alis Rukia berkerut. "Kau sedang bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." ia mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya perlahan.

Oh, Shirayuki lupa jika Rukia sebenarnya bukan bagian dari member bisnis itu. "Ya, kalau saja Kurosaki tidak mengatakan bisnis MLM di depan Byakuya- _sama_ , anda tidak perlu mengikuti kelas ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Rukia menyemburkan air yang barusan ia telan. Akan mati tersedak kalau saja ia benar menelan wasabi. Awas saja kalau ketemu brandalan itu nanti!

"Baiklah, kalau tidak punya pertanyaan lagi saya mau keluar rumah dulu yaaa."

* * *

Saat Ichigo pulang kerja dan baru saja membuka pintu apartemen, ia dikejutkan oleh terjangan sang ayah yang akan menerkamnya. "Ichigooo!"

Yaaa, jebakkan yang sudah biasa. Tidak perlu memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiaga menghindar. Badan Ichigo bergerak secara naluri jika ayahnya mulai terdeteksi. "Hampir saja."

"Astaga, anakku ternyata semakin pandai saja. Aku jadi terharu."

Abaikan saja, Ichigo. Abaikan orangtua yang bertingkah konyol seperti itu. Jika kau marah-marah dan protes. Tetangga yakin kau pasti gila.

"Oh, ada ibu juga, ternyata." Saat Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia menemukan sosok malaikatnya di sana. _Thanks God_ , setidaknya ia mewarisi sebagian besar sifat ibunya. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu. "Untunglah ibu datang tepat waktu. Kebetulan apartemenku sudah tidak terkendali lagi," ujar Ichigo saat ia sudah duduk di hadapan ibunya.

"Ya, daripada mengkhawatirkanmu, ibu lebih khawatir kondisi apartemenmu. Anak pria selalu saja berantakkan." Masaki menghela napas lelah. Hal pertama yang dilakukan saat datang ke apartemen anak sulungnya adalah melihat simpanan sabunnya, melihat simpanan tissuenya (ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas untuk kedua benda itu) yang paling penting adalah mengecek ke bawah kasur apakah ada baju kotor atau sendok yang terselip di sana. Biasanya selalu ada.

"Tentu saja, mana ada anak pria yang selalu rapi."

"Yah, tapi ibu sudah cukup lega sekarang." Masaki memamerkan cengirannya. "Berterimakasihlah kepada Kaien, berkat dia akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan jodohmu."

"Betuul sekali, Ichigo!" mendadak Isshin masuk ke dalam ruang tamu pula. Pria tua itu bersemangat sekali. "Jadi, kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah?"

Astaga, ternyata Kaien sudah sampai sejauh ini. "Kalian ini bicara apa? Ini hanya salah paham. Lagipula aku belum ingin serius membangun rumah tangga."

Alis Masaki kembali turun ke tempatnya. Ternyata Ichigo masih saja bersikap kekanakkan dan belum berpikiran matang. "Tapi, umurmu sudah hampir tiga puluh tahunan. Kau mau menunggu apa lagi?"

Isshin mengangguk membenarkan. "Umur ayah dan ibu sudah tua. Kami tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan kami bisa terus hidup untuk menunggumu menikah."

"Ayah, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Ichigo langsung protes. Perkataan ayahnya sedikit tidak enak didengar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Kemarin aku baru bertemu dengan gadis itu," Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan sebenarnya agar orangtuanya mengerti dengan kesalahpahaman ini. "Itu juga awalnya untuk menggantikan Kaien. Lalu aku masuk ke rumahnya bertemu dengan kakaknya dan juga seorang wanita berambut biru yang mukanya horor sekali."

"Maksudmu Shirayuki?" Misaki bertanya meyakinkan.

Ichigo hampir jantungan ketika seorang wanita berambut biru muda yang mukanya horor sekali keluar dari dalam dapurnya. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh. Meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh tersebut ke atas meja di hadapan mereka.

Iya, ini pasti mimpi.

Isshin lebih dulu menampar Ichigo agar ia berhenti menganga. "Jangan pikirkan perkataannya, Yuki- _chan_. Dia hanya bercanda."

Shirayuki hanya membungkuk hormat. Kebetulan sekali, saat ia kemari beberapa jam yang lalu ternyata kedua orangtua Ichigo sedang berkunjung. Sedikit perbincangan telah mereka lewati dan hasilnya benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Yuki- _chan_?" sambil mengelus pipi bekas cap lima jari ayahnya, Ichigo mengulang panggilan dari sang ayah yang terdengar sedikit mengerikan. "Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu," Misaki menyahut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat salah satu cangkir teh yang mengepul hangat. "Hem, tehnya harum sekali."

Ichigo merasa sudah di luar akal sehatnya. Sudah merasakan sakit ditampar tapi, masih terasa seperti berada dalam sambungan mimpi absurdnya semalam.

"Saya punya sesuatu untuk Kurosaki- _san_." Shirayuki mengambil sesuatu dari balik lengan kimono lebarnya. Kalau di anime biasanya sedang mengambil senjata. Tentu saja tidak. Yang dikeluarkan Shirayuki dari sana adalah enam buku setebal _oxford_ untuk mata pelajaran tambahan Ichigo.

"A-apa ini?" Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Skripsinya kuliah kemarin saja untung-untungan dibaca.

"Mulai minggu ini anda akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan setelah pulang kerja." Shirayuki mengeluarkan tabnya dari dalam lengan kimono sebelah kiri. Wah, Ichigo curiga, jangan-jangan ada kantong ajaib di dalamnya. "Oh, ya ampun, aku sudah menjadwalkan jam dua siang untuk jadwal Rukia- _sama._ Aku tidak mungkin merubahnya. Ia pasti marah." Sambil ngoceh sendiri, Shirayuki tampak sibuk dengan tabnya. Lagi apa sih dia? Sepertinya sibuk sekali. "Setelah saya periksa ternyata anda punya tiga hari sift siang dan empat hari sift pagi di rumah sakit."

"Kok tahu?" tanya Ichigo terperangah. Pasti Shirayuki sudah menginterview orangtuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Karena kau telah bertugas di hatik—" Misaki langsung membekap mulut suaminya. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergombal.

"Heheh, silahkan lanjutkan." Misaki hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

Ternyata pusing juga mengatur jadwal Ichigo dan Rukia agar bisa masuk kelas secara bersamaan pada mata pelajaran bisnis. Sementara mata pelajaran tata krama berumah tangga sebagai suami tentunya berbeda silabus dengan tata krama sebagai istri. Jadi, mata pelajaran itu tidak perlu satu kelas. Baiklah, semua sudah beres. Tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan. Tinggal diprint, lalu serahkan jadwalnya kepada Ichigo. Baru setelah itu ia bisa kembali ke rumah dan lanjut menonton drama korea.

"Apa ada printer di sini?" tentunya Shirayuki tidak akan mau masuk warnet untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

つづく

* * *

Waw terbilang updet cepat yaa untuk chapter yang kali ini. Gak nyangka masih ada aja ya yang mau baca wakakak.

Silent reader, Je je : Makasih sudah RnR.

malas login : Iya yah, lumayan sepi. Tapi, aku gaktau juga sih kenapa yaa. Mungkinkah lagi sibuk.

Ok, thanks for reading.

Fidy is signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 4 : I am all Ears**

* * *

Hari libur kerja kebetulan jatuh pada hari kamis. Normalnya pada hari ini Ichigo akan pergi ke pemancingan ikan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Pulangnya paling main Get Rich atau PS 4 di rental terdekat, lalu membeli ramen di persimpangan jalan untuk cemilan sore. Benar-benar hari libur yang simple, kan?

Sayangnya sebuah pelajaran tambahan harus ia ikuti mulai siang ini. Dan mata pelajaran tersebut adalah cara-cara memanagemen dunia perbisnisan. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata salah bicara akan membawanya pada situasi yang semakin gila.

Kertas HVS yang tertempel di dinding kamar Ichigo membuatnya merasa benar-benar terganggu. Tapi, walau begitu Shirayuki tidak memberitahu lokasi tempat mereka akan belajar nanti. Keterangan waktunya juga tidak jelas tertulis. Yang jelas jadwalnya hanya dua kali seminggu kali dua jam.

Ah, paling hanya lelucon saja. Ada-ada saja sih memberikannya pelajaran seperti itu. memangnya ia peduli? Anggap saja itu semua tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Ichigo berjalan menuju ke ruang penyimpanan peralatan memancingnya. Sepertinya, ia kehabisan umpan untuk mata kail. Tapi, tak apa. Ichigo tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mencari pengganti umpan tersebut.

Saat ia sudah siap dengan kotak plastik di tangannya, ia segera berjalan menuju ke luar pintu. Hari ini ia akan menguasai kolam ikan dan membawa semua ikan-ikan itu pulang walau bermodal umpan gorengan.

Dari pembatas pagar lantai tiga, Ichigo melihat wanita berambut biru muda di bawa sana turun dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

Ichigo langsung pucat. Ia langsung tiarap sembunyi dari pagar pembatas agar tidak kelihatan. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak normal seperti takut ditagih uang bulanan oleh ibu kost. Sial, tidak ada jalan lain selain pintu utama untuk keluar dari apartemen ini. Dan memang seharusnya ia kabur saja dari wanita itu.

Dari bawah, Shirayuki dengan tenangnya masuk ke pintu utama. Menuju anak tangga, menaikinya hingga sampai ke lantai tiga. Astaga, untung di rumah ia tidak perlu naik turun tangga seperti ini. Bisa-bisa betisnya membengkak.

Saat Shirayuki sudah berada di pintu depan apartemen Ichigo, ia hanya melihat kotak plastik kecil dan beberapa alat pancing yang tergeletak di sana. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak sedang di dalam apartemennya.

* * *

Dengan mengendap-endap Ichigo memutuskan untuk lewat lift darurat saja. Lift tua yang turunnya sangat pelan sekali. Sehingga membutuhkan sejuta menit untuk sampai ke lantai dasar. Suara lift juga benar-benar berisik. Bagi yang benci bunyi decitan, mending jangan coba naik itu daripada timbul trauma psikis.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka. Ichigo ingin berteriak 'hore' walau sayang alat-alat pemancingannya malah ketinggalan. Itu bukan masalah. Ia masih bisa meminjam pada Keigo.

Dengan gerak berlari hati-hati dan kepala sesekali menoleh ke belakang, Ichigo menuju ke pintu utama apartemen seolah merasa bebas dari tahanan yang isinya pria-pria homo masa kini.

Sedikit lagi sampai ke parkiran dan menancap gas keluar dari arena parkir menuju ke kolam ketenangan dan menikmati hari libur.

Tapi, saat Ichigo sudah berhasil meraih kenop pintu mobil, membukanya lalu masuk ke dalam sana. Oh, ternyata Shirayuki sudah duduk di belakang kursinya lebih dulu.

* * *

"Kau menduplikat kunci mobilku, bagaimana bisa?"

Shirayuki menaikkan bahunya acuh. Ichigo berisik sekali dari tadi—tidak terima dikejutkan seperti itu. Kalau ngomong urat di lehernya mulai keluar. Whoa, cukup merepotkan vermak nih bocah untuk menjadi sekelas keluarga Kuchiki.

"Anda sudah terlambat setengah jam masuk kelas, Rukia-sama tidak suka menunggu."

Dengan malas-malasan Ichigo menuruti perintah Shirayuki masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar—yang berada di dalam rumah ini. Rukia dan seseorang sudah menunggu di sana. Sedikit pun wanita berambut pendek itu tidak tertarik untuk menoleh. Mau datang oke, tidak juga terserah.

Di dalam sana ada beberapa alat proyektor, dua kursi lipat yang disertai meja kecil, ada juga meja yang isinya cemilan makanan manis, serta sebuah papan tulis putih yang masih mengkilat. Benar-benar tipe kelas belajar yang elegan dan simple. Sesaat Ichigo sempat terperangah.

"Oh, muridku satu lagi baru datang." Seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja cemilan menyapa Ichigo. apakah ia adalah guru pemegang kelas ini? "Silahkan duduk di kursimu." Pria bertopi itu menggosok-gosok tangannya. Entah itu gestur macam apa, berarti apa dan tradisi mana.

Baiklah, ini tidak buruk. Jadi Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk satu-satunya yang kosong di samping Rukia.

"Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama, kita perkenalan saja dulu. Seperti kata pepatah tak kenal maka tak sayang. Tak sayang maka tak cinta. Hohoho." Sang guru yang bertopi garis-garis itu melangkah ke hadapan kursi mereka.

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, biar aku yang memulai." Rukia langsung berkomentar sebelum si guru bertanya siapa yang mau duluan. Sudah basi cara seperti ini. Dari TK sampai kuliah pertemuan awal pasti kenalan. "Namaku... sudah tahu, kan? Keturunan ke dua puluh delapan keluarga Kuchiki. Lulusan Universitas Todei 2013. Pemegang sabuk emas dalam bela diri tekwoundo. Oh ya, aku paling suka dengan kelinci. Dari gantungan kunci, boneka, jenis peralatan di kamarku hingga gambar kotak sampahku semua berbau binatang lucu itu. Aku paling benci orang yang suka memanfaatkan kelebihan orang lain, seperti suka memeras uang orang atau memanfaatkan keluguan orang. Aku rasa cukup. Terimakasih."

"Wow, penyuka kelinci. Apa nona suka makan wortel?" tanya si guru.

"Suka, aku suka semua sayuran kok," jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum simpul.

Ichigo baru tahu kalau Rukia bisa beladiri. Dan sekarang giliran ia yang memperkenalkan diri. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Lulusan FK di Universitas Tokyo." Ichigo bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, aku rasa itu saja."

Sang guru hanya bisa manggut-manggut. Lagipula kelihatannya ia tidak memiliki banyak hal yang perlu diceritakan. "Baiklah sekarang giliranku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku ..." Urahara menuliskan namanya di papan tulis: Prof. Dr. Urahara Kisuke—Siapa yang percaya dia adalah seorang professor? "Oh ya, selain mengajar saya juga punya usaha kecil-kecilan. Membuka usaha itu dari kecil." Ia terus menulis sembari berceloteh. Kemudian Urahara berbalik kembali menghadap mereka. "Pernah dengar tabulbipolar?"

Ichigo menaikan bahu. Rukia menggeleng kaku.

Urahara menggeleng-geleng sementara tangannya diletakkannya di pinggul. Cemilan terkenal masa kini di kalangan rakyat Karakura mereka tidak tahu? "Aha, tahu bulat bipolar yang dapat merubah suasana hati kalian yang memakannya menjadi bahagia," ujar Urahara dengan nada seperti sales. "Cukup dengan lima ratus yen, maka kau akan mendapat satu bungkus kecil."

Krik... Krik…

Ichigo mengorek-ngorek kukunya. Sementara Rukia menggambar kelinci dibukunya. Tampaknya Byakuya salah memanggil tutor untuk mereka.

* * *

Ichigo tidak menyukai kelas bisnis kemarin yang sudah dilaluinya. Itu bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Dua jam penuh mereka harus mendengarkan Urahara mengoceh tentang penjualanan jajanan. Bab 1 menjelaskan tentang: Bisnis Kecil. Materinya dari pedagang kaki lima sampai pedagang online. Ichigo rasa, materi ini tidak ada di silabus manapun.

Jadi, hari ini Ichigo harus melarikan diri. Ia tidak boleh pulang ke apartemen kalau ingin terbebas dari semua itu. Keluarga Kuchiki memang sudah gila. Mereka juga tidak masuk akal memperkerjakan pelayan berambut biru seperti Shirayuki.

Ichigo beruntung memiliki beberapa teman yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan selama masa melarikan diri. Ikakku bersedia meminjamkan apartemennya. Tapi, Ichigo langsung menolak karena dia tinggal bersama dengan pacarnya.

Yumichika juga bersedia. Tapi, Ichigo langsung menolak secara halus karena dia punya sindrom bahasa planet. Kadang Ichigo harus buka kamus jika berbicara dengannya. Seperti ramai menjadi Ramayana, dan Hujan menjadi Ujian Negera. Ichigo tidak ingin ketularan ikut-ikut bahasa seperti itu.

Dan terakhir adalah tawaran dari Keigo. Oke, pria berisik itu memang bisa diandalkan. Kebetulan Keigo sedang menjalankan _shift_ malam. Jadi, di sinilah Ichigo sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Keigo sembari mencoba memasukan kode password berulang-ulang kali.

 _Password ditolak. Silahkan coba enam puluh detik kemudian._

Ichigo menarik-narik rambutnya frustrasi. Kenapa Keigo tidak memberitahu passwordnya kalau nyatanya sudah diganti?

Ichigo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyambungkan panggilan. "Oi, kau bilang kode apartemenmu masih sama seperti yang dulu!"

" _Memang masih sama. Kau bilang tadi kau masih ingat,"_ Keigo menjawab dari seberang.

Ichigo memelototi huruf-huruf pada intercom. "Yah. Kodenya BUGIL, kan? Dan aku sudah mencobanya lima juta kali namun hasilnya salah!"

Keigo berdecak. " _Ya, itulah kodeku. Tapi, ditulis dua kali._ _Kau melupakannya?_ _"_

"Maksudmu, BUGIL-BUGIL?"

Keigo tertawa. "Benar."

Ichigo langsung mencobanya walaupun kode itu terdengar menjijikan, dan anehnya pintu apartemen terbuka. Keigo sialan.

Ichigo segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berjalan menuju ke sofa. Ia segera mengistirahatkan badan di sana. Perutnya keroncongan dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan. Mie instan kedengarannya sangat lezat. Namun Ichigo tampaknya harus mengganti _scrub_ -nya sebelum memasak mie instan yang ada di dalam lemari Keigo.

* * *

Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika Ichigo tidak masuk kelas tambahannya. Ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Ichigo sudah melarikan diri ke ruang angkasa untuk menghindarinya?

Shirayuki tidak menemukannya di apartemen tapi, mereka tentu masih dapat melacak keberadaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Pria oranye itu sedang berada di salah satu ruang apartemen yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Jangan panggil ia Kuchiki kalau tidak bisa menemukannya malam ini juga.

"Shirayuki, kau tunggu di mobil saja. Biar aku yang menemuinya," ujar Rukia.

"Tapi, Rukia-sama. Pria itu harus diberi pelajaran," balas Shirayuki dari tempat duduknya.

"Dia tidak menyukai ini. Kita tidak bisa terus memaksanya." Rukia membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum melangkah ke luar, ia berbicara lagi. "Aku rasa ini tidak baik. Sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau mungkin lebih baik ini dihentikan." Kemudian Rukia kembali menutup pintu mobil hitamnya. Ia dengan perasaan bersalah berjalan masuk ke pintu utama gedung apartemen Karakura.

Benar, Ichigo pasti sudah tertekan karena terlibat dengan kekacauan ini. Seharusnya Rukia sadar perasaan Ichigo dari awal. Sikap Ichigo yang melarikan diri seperti ini membuatnya menyadari semua itu. Jadi, Rukia sudah memantapkan hati untuk berbicara dengan pria itu tentang keputusan semua ini.

Rukia mengetuk pintu apartemen Keigo. Sekali, dua kali, hingga lima belas kali, dengan sabar tentunya sampai pintu terbuka dan Ichigo hampir melompat mendapati dirinya.

"Hai," sapa Rukia berusaha santai.

"Ha-hai." Seharusnya Ichigo sudah bisa menebak ini. Mungkin lain kali dia harus melarikan diri ke ruang angkasa.

Rukia menyisir rambut dengan jarinya terlebih dahulu. Melihat muka Ichigo rasa bersalahnya menjadi dua kali lipat. "Tujuanku ke sini hanya ingin meminta maaf. Sebelum semuanya terlambat kita masih bisa mengakhiri omong kosong ini."

Ichigo mengerjab. Ia masih tidak menyangka topik yang akan Rukia bicarakan tentang kebebasannya. Ia kira tadinya Rukia akan menyeretnya seperti tempo hari.

Ichigo melebarkan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Rukia masuk. "Aku sedang memasak mie, bagaimana jika kau masuk dulu dan aku tidak akan membenyekan makan malamku."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pulang saja kalau begitu. Maaf telah mengganggumu." Rukia ingin membungkukkan badan berpamitan tapi Ichigo tetap memaksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah dulu, kita bisa makan mie bersama. Aku memasaknya dengan _rice cooker_. Ha-ha." Harusnya Ichigo tidak perlu menyampaikan informasi ini—membuat Rukia kebingungan. "Apa kau pernah makan mie instan?"

 _Rice cooker_ bukannya untuk menanak nasi? Oke, dia anak kost murni, tipikal sekali. Dengan ragu Rukia mengangguk. Kalau diingat-ingat paling ia pernah makan mie beberapa kali.

Ichigo mendesah. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Jadi, silahkan masuk." Ichigo bergeser ke samping dan Rukia dengan ragu masuk ke dalam. Saat melewatinya, Ichigo mencium wangi parfum Rukia, dan wangi itu benar-benar menenangkan.

Ichigo menutup pintu apartemen dan ia mempersilahkan Rukia duduk di sofa.

Rukia memandangi apartemen sederhana ini, ada satu TV LCD di depannya, ada meja kopi kecil, ada juga beberapa lemari yang mungkin isinya barang-barang keperluan. Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo ke luar dari dapur dengan membawa dua mangkuk berisi mie ramen instan, serta cangkir dan sumpit.

"Silahkan dimakan," ujar Ichigo setelah ia menata meja lalu duduk di kursi pada hadapan Rukia.

Rukia memelototi mangkuk mie bagiannya. Ia skeptis dengan cara Ichigo memasak makanan ini. "Kenapa kau tidak merebusnya di atas kompor?" Dari tadi Rukia sudah sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini.

Ichigo menyeruput mienya. "Kebetulan aku tidak mengerti mengoprasikan kompor listrik milik Keigo."

Rukia mengangguk lagi, ia mencoba mengangkat mangkuk mienya sembari mengamatinya. Kelihatannya ini tidak buruk dan cukup panas untuk ukuran _rice cooker_ menanak mie ramen. Jadi, Rukia mencoba menelan mie itu untuk menghormati Ichigo.

Ada rasa bangga dan puas melihat masakannya dimakan Rukia. Ichigo menaikan bahunya lalu kembali menelan sisa makanan yang berada di dalam mangkuk miliknya. "Jadi, hari ini kita sama-sama absen kelas?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

Rukia menaikan sebelah bahunya. "Tidak akan ada lagi kelas untuk kita. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Nii-sama," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mie.

"Kau yakin?"

Rukia mengangkat kepala menatap Ichigo. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Bukankah aksimu yang kabur ke apartemen orang menjelaskan semuanya?"

Tepat sekali. Seharusnya Ichigo mendesah lega mendengar itu bukan malah terheran-heran. "Terkadang aku bingung harus terperangah atau merasa ngeri ketika mulai mengenal keluargamu."

"Apa kau berbicara tentang Shirayuki dan Nii-sama?"

"Yah, kau juga termasuk. Harus kuakui kalian luar biasa. Kau bisa menemukanku dengan sangat cepat di sini. Shirayuki bisa masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Dan kakakmu..." Ichigo menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. "Dia lebih tidak masuk akal dari kalian berdua."

Rukia tidak memerotes. "Aku hargai pendapatmu." Ia meminum air mineral sebelum berkata lagi. "Tapi kakakku pasti akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskannya. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku jamin semua kekacauan ini tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

"Maksudmu ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita?" tanya Ichigo meyakinkan. Ada suatu hal aneh di dalam perasaannya namun ia masih tersesat untuk mengartikan itu. Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Ya, dengan begitu kau bisa kembali pada kehidupanmu sebelumnya." Rukia menarik senyum. Gestur itu menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Ini semua kesalahan Kaien," ujar Ichigo sugestif.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak terlibat lagi dalam masalah ini." Rukia menaruh mangkuk mienya kembali ke atas meja. Tampaknya ia sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di sini. Shirayuki pasti sudah tidak sabaran di bawah sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas mienya."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kaku, dan entah mengapa atmosfir suasana di ruangan ini menjadi suram. "Kau… sudah ingin pulang?"

"Yah, aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Ichigo meletakkan mangkuk mienya yang masih berisi setengah ke atas meja. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu." Mereka berdiri dalam diam dan bersama-sama menuju pintu. Semudah inikah mengakhiri kegilaan ini? Ichigo masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seolah ia baru saja menerbangkan berjuta-juta balon yang didapatnya dari sebuah usaha yang keras.

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti?" Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

"Aku rasa tidak." Rukia berjalan keluar dari dalam apartemennya. Ekspresinya kosong, tidak menyimpulkan apa-apa. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

.

つづく

.

* * *

Scrub : Pakaian dokter yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang. Berbahan material katun polos. Milik Ichigo berwarna hijau toska.

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview untuk chapter kemarin. Hihihi… baru sempet apdet karena wifi di rumah gak ada lagi, padahal udah lama aku nulis ini dan ide gilanya juga (curcol) dan apa ya, aku rasa ini gak akan ada lucu lagi, kalau absurd tentu masih ada. Aku mencoba kembali mencintai pair ini walau mereka gak canon.

Fidy is signing off.


End file.
